uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
THE BLACKS INVADE ARC
The year is now 2014 and TEAM NINGEN once again receives a visit from ALAN, the problem is, ALAN doesn't even know what the fuck is going this time. As TEAM NINGEN prepare to deal with their faggot counterparts, it will be their most costly battle yet... ROSÉ (SEASON 2) TEAM NINGEN needs to find a way to end the battle with the blacks fast, or else things might end up more shit then they already are... This is only the beginning of the end. ---- Prologue ALAN’S timeline was finally safe and happy ever since he was able to beat EDEN, (in his timeline since he is weaker) and got laid. Everything seemed to be fine... But this is INFINITY FIGHTERZ so of course some gay faggot came about to beat up some straight people. One day Alan was playing Fortnite on his CS3 (console system 3) when suddenly a loud shout disturbed the quiet. ALAN went to go check the window of his Gucci apartment, when he saw someone in the sky who looked like he went shopping for his uniform at Hot Topic. ALAN grabbed his basically useless sword and went outside to defend his city, but before he left he told his squad members in the fortnite match to keep him alive as he dealt with this. ALAN transformed into Banana and flew on top of his apartment complex’s rooftop and yelled at the edgy man “Get down here you gay NICKER!” The man looked down and started to descend with his hands out. But suddenly lightning strikes a nearby building, illuminating the sky enough to reveal who the edgy NICKER was. The man in the sky looked exactly like... WINN???? “WINN?! What the fuck are you doing here?” ALAN asked, as he started sheathing his useless sword. The man laughed for like a minute and finally spoke. “I may look like that repulsive BERRY, WINN, but I assure I am the new god of this world!” The man said in a slightly British accent. the man then fired a pink beam at ALAN to which ALAN brings out his sword and slashes the beam in half. He was surprised “WOW, kid are you proud of yourself.” ALAN replies with a stern face “not really. I just realized that you aren’t lying. THERES NO WAY THE REAL WINN WOULD FIRE AN ATTACK THAT WEAK!” ALAN charged into the imposter attacking him dead on with his sword. The man replied by making his own blade out of his sheer energy. The two continued to clash swords with one another, until eventually ALAN was overpowered and sent flying backwards. “Hey kid... TASTE MY BLADE!” The man fired 8 pink BLADES at ALAN and they all impaled his chest and stomach. Then he did a dumb looking dance move and all the BLADES exploded. ALAN somehow got up and began to speak, “I just realized, you’re just wearing different color clothes as WINN. Well you lazy NICKER I’ll just call you WINN BLACK!” WINN BLACK got really salty and screeched as he charged into ALAN again. ALAN readied his sword for combat but he was still suffering from THE BLADES. He was pummeled left and right, over and over again, with each punch sending out a shockwave. Finally WINN BLACK did heavy, sending ALAN into a sliding knockdown. But thanks to plot armor, ALAN was able to get up somehow and retreat behind some buildings. ALAN was safe for now, he then became any protagonist and started thinking out loud. “Fuck dude, he’s so strong. I don’t know if I can keep shit talking him, or if I can even win.” “ALAN!” Suddenly another voice was talking to ALAN inside his head. “God? Is that you.” The voice then responded, “I mean... kinda. But anyway it’s WINN, we are talking to you from Queen Cai’s.” ALAN rolled with it and asked why he called him. “I called you because I wanted to give you a motivational speech on how to beat him.” “But I can’t!” Replied ALAN, “he’s to powerful for me, even you and my dad wouldn’t be able to beat him.” Immediately after ALAN uttered those words another voice could be heard. “LIKE HELL WE CANT. IF WE WEREN’T DEAD, WE COULD TOTALLY BEAT THAT LITTLE BITCH!” Suddenly, ALAN had an idea and hung up the metaphorical phone. ALAN realized only TEAM NINGEN would be powerful enough to defeat WINN BLACK. So he got in his big ass time machine and was about to go back to the past when he saw WINN BLACK charging his gay KAI-MEHAMEHA! but before the beam could hit the machine, it disappeared into dust. “WELL SHIT...” exclaimed WINN BLACK. A voice could be heard in the distance, “Don’t worry bitch, he will be... black” said some green fucker who then flew beside WINN BLACK... Chapter 1 2014, July 24, Somewhere in Nevada WINN and WAHEEB stared at the ocean as the water continued to rise towards their residence, the KAMEHAMEHOUSE. They knew within the next couple of years, the house would be completely submerged due to global warming. "This fucking sucks donkey cock" complained WINN. "What are we going to do about it?" asked WAHEEB. "i dont know and i dont care" replied WINN. Yet the boredom would soon end as ALAN suddenly popped the fuck out of nowhere in his time machine and began spitting out nonsense "GUYS GUYS HELP STUPID GAY IMPOSTER AND GREEN ALIEN SHITHEAD INVADED MY TIMELINE WITH THE POWER OF THE SUPAH DRAGON NUTS AND NOW THEY'RE COMING FOR YOURS" yelled ALAN at the top of his lungs. "ok holy shit chill we get it" replied WINN "Im guessing ZAMASS has finally... betrayed us." said ALEKS who turned out to behind the KAMEHAMEHOUSE the entire time. "Thats a shame, he was honestly a pretty swell-" WAHEEB spoke of ZAMASS in a melancholic way until he was interrupted by WINN. WINN: nah fuck that stupid retar- As time passed by, ALEKS also begun training with WINN and WAHEEB as WINN would go on to teach ALEKS many of his original signature moves. ALEKS would go on to even surpass WINN in terms of raw strength, much to WINN's becoming jealous, yet proud of ALEKS. WINN stated to ALEKS; "IM PROUD OF YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING RUNT". THE BLACKS had arrived. WINN BLACK and ZAMASS approached TEAM NINGEN at some random forest in California, and as ALEKS and WINN stood their ground against the immortal invaders for the first time, they got their asses whooped. WINN was shitted on and kicked in the balls, while ALEKS was stabbed by a ferocious WINN BLACK. After ALEKS was stabbed in the chest by WINN BLACK, WINN quickly attempted to apprehend WINN BLACK but was ultimately bamboozled when he attempted to use instant transmission, but WINN BLACK used an instant transmission of his own, knocking WINN unconscious. WINN and ALEKS were then saved by WAHEEB and DEVIN, to which WINN and ALEKS used the opportunity to escape. TEAM NINGEN regathered at the KAMEHAMEHOUSE to rejuvenate and train some more. After many days of training, WINN BLACK AND ZAMASS returned, WINN and ALEKS managed to fight them both on even grounds this time, and when ZAMASS told WINN that he killed WAHEEB and his friends in multiple timelines, WINN activated his caffeine boosted form to beat the ever living shit out of ZAMASS, punching him in the dick many times before curb stomping him to the ground, yet due to ZAMASS's immortality, he survived screaming "'''SWAINN, GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'"'' WINN, in all of his rage, once again did a KAI''MEHAMEHA against '''ZAMASS, the ''KAIMEHAMEHA was so strong that it broke both of his arms and rendered him weak, similar to the 'KAIMEHAMEHA he used against PERFECCIÓN. '''WINN BLACK, on the other hand, was being beaten down by ALEKS, WINN BLACK even said "HOLY SHIT I WAS KIDDING" when referring to stabbing him, and shortly afterward retreated with ZAMASS to recover. WINN and ALEKS had successfully used the ZENGAY boost to their advantage. As WINN BLACK announce to TEAM NINGEN they have underestimated mortals, they fused into ZAHINN, plunging the world into darkness. As WINN and ALEKS noticed ZAHINN's tremendous power, they knew what they had to do. ---- Chapter 2 WINN: "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE EARRINGS '''ALEKS'?"'' ALEKS: "shit i forgot em at home" WINN: "WHY AND HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO US? YOU ARE A GOD DAMNED IDIOT" '*ALEKS cries internally in silence* WINN: "'''ALEKS'... do me a favor and get everyone to safety... I'll take him on alone."'' ALEKS: "WINN your arms are literal wet noodles, you cant do anything mang" WINN: "I know... That's why I have to do this '''ALEKAZAM', I've got to." '' ALEKS: "'''WINN'... Alright... Good luck NICKER (FUCK YOU WIKIA)."'' ZAHINN flew down in front of WINN and proceeded to state "Really NICKER (FUCK YOU WIKIA)s? Running? '''COWARD FUCKFACES BAHAHAHAHA'"'' WINN: "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN BEANER" ZAHINN: "YOU DARE GIVE ME AN ORDER MORTAL, YOU WILL DIE NICKER (FUCK YOU WIKIA)! MY POWER... IS GREAT!" '*THROWS BALL OF FIRE*'' '''WINN: "...Kaioken...". ZAHINN: "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT MOVE WOULD WORK ON-" WINN: "TIMES ONE THOUSAND!" Instantly, a crimson beam of light shined with clarity throughout the darkened world, with WINN's entire body engulfed in crimson flames and lightning, the crimson aura immediately vaporizing ZAHINN's energy ball in an instant. ZAHINN, shielding his eyes from the light, opened his eyes to see a lone light in a dark world, a mortal with a power of a god. WINN with both arms still limp and fists clenched flew upward, ready for one last fight. ---- ZAHINN, amazed at WINN's aura and sudden increase in power, grinned with excitement but quickly noticed WINN's life force slowly fading. ZAHINN: "It seems your form has a drawback." WINN: "That's right bitch, using this high of an amplifier has a cost, I've got three minutes to kill you before I literally erode from my own energy." ZAHINN: "Hahahaha! Really now? This will be the most shameful, shit filled sacrifice of all time bitc-" ZAHINN is interrupted by a kick to the face by WINN, sending ZAHINN airborne into the ground. WINN: "I told you. I've got three minutes to kick your shit in dickweed." ZAHINN: "YOU DARE DIVERT JUSTICE?" WINN: "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I DONT HAVE BOTH OF MY ARMS BECAUSE IM BETTER!" WINN proceeded to surprise ZAHINN with extreme speed, propelling himself off the ground to ZAHINN in an instant before tap dancing on his face with repeated bicycle kicks, to which ZAHINN responded by grabbing WINN's right leg and crushing it with brute energy. WINN screamed in agony and bludgeoned ZAHINN with his left leg with extreme force, sending the green god bloodied through more buildings. WINN's skin was now being slowly vaporized by his own energy, all while having three broken limbs. But he had one last idea. ZAHINN uses instant transmission, popping in front of WINN, brand new once more yet with tattered clothing. ZAHINN: "Hahahahahaha! You know, You are the only mortal who ever came this close to killing me, us both that is." WINN: "You know. '''BLACK' ain't even there anymore. As soon as he fused with you, he perished."'' ZAHINN: "I know. It was a necessary sacrifice." WINN began to notice his right arm disappear into the aura, shortly coughing up blood afterward. ZAHINN: "But back to the point, '''BLUBERRY'! Your power, it is truly astonishing! Have pride in your death though, mortal, as I declare you the strongest! The strongest mortal among all puny mortals! A mortal truly fit to be ended by a god!"'' WINN: "You're wrong." ZAHINN: "Hmm?" WINN: "I'm not the strongest. There are people out there, people whose trained as hard as me, people even more powerful than I am. People who fight for whats right. Their names are all the people of TEAM NINGEN. They have all fought alongside me, struggled with me, and forged bonds with me. '''ALEKS', WAHEEB, and DEVIN! They are stronger!"'' ZAHINN: "..." WINN: "And now, their bonds, their history, their legacy is here with me, to fuel me, to help me send both of us straight to hell!" In an instant, WINN'S aura tripled in size, engulfing the entire battleground in a crimson tint. ZAHINN looked on at WINN, Everything became silent and bright. WINN: "Goodbye everyone." In one final scream, WINN engulfed himself in energy and created an explosion of blue and red, continuously expanding until the explosion became miles wide, bright enough for the world to see. Meanwhile far from the battlefield, ALEKS and WAHEEB turned around to see a light reminiscent of WINN's energy, knowing what had just been done. After WINN's sacrifice to defeat ZAHINN, ALEKS and WAHEEB looked on pondering on what should be done next, as they remained distraught at the thought of WINN's potential death. After the dust settled from the explosion, ALEKS went on alone and told WAHEEB to watch the ningen, ALEKS searched the aftermath of WINN's explosion, which left a massive crater in the once flourishing city. As ALEKS looks around the rubble and ruins, he finds an orange cloth lying beneath some debris, and quickly went to retrieve it. He sniffed the cloth and remembered a familiar scent. "Cocaine. That's definitely WINN!" exclaimed ALEKS, shortly afterward hearing someone shout "FUCK YOU, YOU INCEST FUCKER.". "No fuckin way" thought ALEKS, as he flew towards the sound. ALEKS would see WINN, all limp and worn out lying beneath some concrete. "WINN! How did you survive?" asked ALEKS. "Plot armor baby." responded WINN. The both share a whole-hearted laugh shortly before being interrupted by more laughter from a distance. "No way... It cant be!" stuttered ALEKS BLUEBERRY. "I figured as much." grunted WINN BLUEBERRY, "Those fuckers are back again?" ALEKS turned around to see not only WINN BLACK, but... an ALEKS BLACK on top of a building! Chapter 3 "Ok, so first off, you're supposed to be dead!", as ALEKS BLUEBERRY points at WINN BLACK, "And second off, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" as he turns his finger towards ALEKS BLACK. "Allow me to explain, NICKER." replied WINN BLACK, who had a big grin. "You see, I didnt exactly know what I was getting myself into when I fused with that green fucker." says WINN BLACK, who proceeded to point down below to his left, where ALEKS BLUEBERRY would turn to his right and see ZAMASS lying beneath some more concrete unconscious. "And if you're asking on how I have not faded into his subconscious, you see right as WINN was committing ALLAHU AKBAR, I took a vital opportunity, roamed ZAMASS's mind, found his physical conscience, and flipped an UNO reverse card right in front of him, undoing the damn fusion completely." "... That's... The most stupid and fucking brilliant thing I've ever heard at once." muttered WINN BLUEBERRY, who coughed up blood afterward.". "Onto my edgy partner over here, he is also created by ZAMASS, his name is ALEKS BLACK, but hes the real ALEKS!" declared WINN BLACK. ALEKS BLUEBERRY immediately frowned. "And as of how we survived, we're fuckin immortal bitches! Hahahahahaha!" laughed WINN BLACK, with a very fucked up voice. "ENOUGH!" shouted ALEKS BLUEBERRY, "ILL FUCKIN KILL BOTH OF YOU SHITS!". ALEKS BLUEBERRY proceeded to power up, charging into WINN BLACK and ALEKS BLACK in his base form. "GALICK NO!" shouted ALEKS BLACK, who fired the purple beam crashing in on ALEKS BLUEBERRY causing him to be sent flying back onto the ground. "Aggh... That's... My... MOVE!!!! NAGHHHHHH!" ALEKS BLUEBERRY immediately became triggered, transforming into blue and teleported behind ALEKS BLACKBERRY. "EAT THIS!" with one powerful swing, ALEKS BLUEBERRY smacked the fuck out of ALEKS BLACK, sending him flying out into some buildings. "HERE'S ONE, FOR YOU!" ALEKS BLUEBERRY swung at WINN BLACK, only to have his fist be caught mid-swing. "Do you want to know what the definition of insanity is?" calmly asked WINN BLACK. "Oh no..." grunted WINN BLUEBERRY, who was still laying on the rubble. "It's when you do the same thing over and over, expecting something different, but the same thing happens every time. That's what you're doing, faker!" asserted WINN BLACK. "What?!" shouted ALEKS BLUEBERRY, "Shit, let go of me negro!" ALEKS BLUEBERRY tried to pull his fist out of WINN BLACK's palm, but as he struggles, he notices a yellow light from a distance and sees ALEKS BLACK charging up an attack. "No... No no no... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" "FINAL FLASH! HAAAAAAAAAAH!" ALEKS BLACK immediately sends a gargantuan beam of blinding light towards WINN BLACK and ALEKS BLUEBERRY, causing the entire city to once again blow up. As the dust settled, WINN BLUEBERRY saw ALEKS BLUEBERRY fall below, where the victorious WINN BLACK and ALEKS BLACK proceeded to laugh mockingly at him. CHAPTER 4 - THE REAL ALEKS As ALEKS lays on the ground mortally wounded from ALEKS BLACK's surprise final flash, he struggles to move any of his limbs, ALEKS BLACK landed in front of him, saying "WHAT?" before grabbing ALEKS' leg, preparing to send him flying for a finishing blow. "Do it fag." whimpered ALEKS, as he knew what was coming. "Fucking kill me niggi.". "You're the real ALEKS..." said ALEKS in a sorrow tone. "...Hmmmmm, you know what?" replied ALEKS BLACK, "Get the fuck up, the REAL ALEKS would never just give up and shit himself like that! You're a disgrace upon every ALEK's across the multiverse!" "What?" questioned ALEKS, who looked up at BLACK. "I SAID GET UP BITCH, It's pathetic to see my imposter like this!" earraped ALEKS BLACK, who proceeded to give ALEKS some distance. "...Nrgh!" ALEKS grunted, slowly rising on his knees, shaking in pain. "Well... I guess we'll see whose the imposter soon!" shouted ALEKS who reached into his pocket for his shitty IPHONE 25. As ALEKS pulled out his IPHONE, he realized that the screen was cracked. "Fuck man. This cost me a fucking fortune you doughnut!" shouted ALEKS, who proceeded to play this theme on it somehow. "... Let's go!" ALEKS transforms into BANANA, yet WINN BLUEBERRY noticed that he was still mortally wounded. ALEKS BLACK responded silently by going BLACKBERRY, shrouding himself in pink energy. "I can lose to WINN, I can lose to ZAMASS, I can lose to anyone in the world! But there's no damn way I'm losing... To an imposter like you!" 'exclaimed ALEKS, who fully powered up into BLUEBERRY and pointed at ALEKS BLACK with a smile. "Let's go then, inferior copy!" shouted ALEKS BLACK. The two ALEK's charge into one another, sending a shock-wave across the city. With each exchange of blows, ALEKS evenly traded off with ALEKS BLACK, yet his wounds still gave him a disadvantage. ALEKS BLACK proceeded to use the signature pummeling strike against ALEKS, yet BLUBERRY recognized this in time and dodged every punch, returning a devastating right hook to ALEKS BLACK in return. The sound of many bones being broken is heard throughout the field, and ALEKS BLACK is sent sliding for a short distance. "You see, when you're fighting against an imposter, you know every one of their moves!" explained ALEKS. "Silence mortal!" retorted ALEKS BLACK, who dusted himself off. ALEKS proceeded to taunt ALEKS BLACK by making autistic noises, to which BLACK become angered and charged towards BLUBERRY. As both WINN's looked onto the battle, they observed and noticed a power shift. ALEKS was now dodging every one of BLACK's attacks, and as ALEKS saw the perfect opportunity, he struck ALEKS BLACK right up his jaw, sending him flying into the air. '"EXPLO!" ALEKS pointed at the airborne ALEKS BLACK, shortly afterward causing ALEKS BLACK to implode mid air sending him flying upward even further. "Now for a lesson." ALEKS teleported on top of ALEKS BLACK, and proceeded to land many devastating punches downward, causing ALEKS BLACK to be pelted against the ground with such a force that he bounces off of it, and before ALEKS BLACK had any moment to recover, ALEKS teleported beside him with great speed. "You may have heard these words before!" ALEKS engulfed ALEKS BLACK in a FINAL FLASH attack, causing him to drown within the beam. With one earth-shattering punch, ALEKS delivered a punch so devastating to ALEKS BLACK's dick, the shock wave of the blast created by the punch is heard across the world, sending the dark city once again to be lit up by a bright yellow explosion. ALEKS BLACK is thrust into the cloudy sky, causing a shock wave in the process that dissipates the clouds. All of a sudden, the city became engulfed in sunshine. ALEKS looked up towards the sunny sky, questioning if whether or not ALEKS BLACK would return. WINN, who already knew the punch was coming instant transmission outta there and viewed the explosion from miles away. CHAPTER 5 - THE BLACKBERRIES' EXTINCTION The bigass explosion that ALEKS brought was immense. WINN saw it from miles away like a piss-colored sunset, ALEKS BLUBERRY knew that the punch would incapacitate ALEKS BLACK for awhile, yet there is other problems to be discovered. "Not bad for a stupid chink-mortal such as yourself ALEKS" remarked WINN BLACK, who flew down in ALEKS' sight. ALEKS looked up at WINN BLACK and knew he wasn't any match, as he was more tired than when he came inside his mom five times in a row. WINN BLACK proceeded to land in front of ALEKS and starts telling a story. "You see NICKER, have you ever thought on how we were created?" asked WINN BLACK. "You were all created by the SUPAH DRAGON NUTS right?" responded ALEKS. "WROOOOOOOOOOONG", replied WINN BLACK, who started losing his shit for some reason. "You see inbred, it all started when ZAMASS found the COCKSUCKER STONE." WINN BLACK stopped and thought for a moment, realizing what he had said and pointing out the nickname TEAM NINGEN gave for the "COCKSUCKER STONE". "so wait its not just a stupid red stone that makes you regen like crazy?" asked ALEKS. "...no. its our blood. retard." replied WINN BLACK. All of a sudden, a very loud "AYO CMONBRUH" was heard from across the multiverse. "...Did... Did you hear that?" asked WINN BLACK. "nope" replied ALEKS. "Any who... We were once allies with your shitty BERRY race, but as time went on, you BERRIES feared that we BLACKBERRIES would surpass you with our superior regeneration, so in a surprise attack, your race invaded our home planet, AFRIKA, and drove us BLACKS to extinction." said WINN BLACK. "damn, so we didn't kill the other type of blacks" said WINN BLUBERRY, who had just arrived. "Oh hello there my inferior counterpart, you're just in time as I wanted to continue explaining the tragic death of my race to ALEKS." WINN BLACK clears his throat before continuing. "Basically, XENO never wanted BERRY and BLACKBERRY blood to mix, it was a sin as it was written in the book named OLD MAN IN THE SKY, but ZAMASS wanted to see what would happen... and DAMN lemme tell ya right now--ZAMASS was curious as fuck after he found the said COCKSUCKER STONE." stated WINN BLACK. "O no" said ALEKS BLUBERRY. "NO FUCKING WAY" said WINN BLUBERRY. "Thats right negroes, ZAMASS went into a timeline with all of you goons, or should i say--us goons, beat us through exhaustion with his immortality, dragged us to a FUCKING lab, then... not only did he wanna inject us with the BLACKBERRY cells, but he also mixed in his KAMI blood!" thundered WINN BLACK. "NANI?" said WINN BLUBERRY AND ALEKS BLUBERRY, who could not believe the fucking shit they were hearing. "NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IN ORDER TO CREATE THE ULTIMATE SIN, HE READ THE ENTIRE FUCKIN BOOK OF THE OLD MAN IN THE SKY, AND FOUND THAT THE GREATEST SIN WAS THE CREATION OF GODS THROUGH THE MIXTURE OF MORTAL AND IMMORTAL BLOOD!" laughed WINN BLACK. And so... Through his blood combining with our mortal blood and the sinful combination of the BLACKBERRY AND BERRY blood... We were reborn as experiments so unholy, that we ourselves became SINS! -WINN BLACK ---- "We were reborn... ZAMASS as our Father, we were his seven children! His SEVEN SINS!" shouted WINN BLACK. "Wait, theres SEVEN OF YOU GAY FAGGOTS?" retorted WINN BLUBERRY. "dEH, SPah, SEA TOAD." responded WINN BLACK, who probably meant it as yes. "Who are they though? If there is SEVEN of you then why have we only seen TWO faggots so far?" asked ALEKS BLUBERRY. "They're taking their sweet time you see, we've been toying with you fuckers this entire time, if we wanted you all destroyed in an instant it would've happened by now." replied WINN BLACK. "I am WRATH, and MC Widows Peak over there is PRIDE. I didn't even know he had any after he fucked his mom." added WINN BLACK. As WINN BLACK finishes saying that, a loud "HEY, NO" was heard in the distance, at last it was once again ALEKS BLACK, who had completely recovered from the GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA. "Oh fuck we've been so busy listening to this faggot that the other pink haired gaybitch is back now!" gulped WINN BLUBERRY. "It's ok WINN... A special someone is coming... and hes got a gift!" replied ALEKS BLUBERRY. As WINN BLACK and ALEKS BLACK closed their eyes, they detected a pure inbred energy coming... The type of inbred that could only have been created by mother and son... It was none other than... CONTINUED IN: INFINITY FIGHTERZ - ROSÉ